


A Portrait with Someone New

by PaulaMcG



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fanart, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Pencil, Pregnancy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Luna and Remus happily expecting (in 2004).
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	A Portrait with Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> A pencil sketch made for the 2020 HP Cross Gen Fest. Canon-divergent after OotP.

[ ](https://imgur.com/4JIMS2C)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed at the end of August.  
> Edited after the reveals. This is set about fifteen months after [Bearing Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014486).


End file.
